


háblame

by awildcur



Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Female Character(s), Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Series: i love that johnny coco cruz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	háblame

Coco had a way of making you feel naked with just a look.

It was the eyes - dark and intense. They made you feel hyper aware of every movement, every breath that left your body. Sometimes, absentmindedly, you forgot to breathe altogether. 

Even now, with one eye covered with a patch, he still had the same effect on you. 

He didn’t even tell you about the incident with the Vatos. Letty had called you, frantic and voice full of panic, as she told you what little she knew - Coco’s eye and Riz in the hospital. She admitted to you, quietly, that she felt guilty. 

_If she hadn’t done this, if she hadn’t done that._

She knew Coco didn’t like her going around saying her dad’s a Mayan to get her way, yet she did it anyway.

You calmed her down as best as you could. Whatever these grown ass bikers decided to do was on them and had nothing to do with her. After making sure she would be okay - _Do you have enough food in the house? Where are you staying tonight? I can drive you to Gabi’s if you need a ride._ \- you hung up.

You weren’t her mother and you weren’t trying to be. But whatever affection you had grown to have for Coco had begun to linger onto his daughter.

* * *

You called the scrapyard. No answer.

You called again. Twice.

No answer.

Finally, you decided to just go there yourself. Chucky opened the gate for you, the two of you waving hello to each other.

Chucky, who was a bit odd but, as Letty once said, kind of perfect. You approached him once you exited the car, asking for Coco.

“Johnny “Coco” Cruz isn’t in the best mood right now,” he leaned in closer to you before whispering, “he’s pretty aggravated.”

“Okay…” you drawled out, confused at first. 

_Well, fuck, wouldn’t you be aggravated if you just potentially lost an eye?_

You nodded at the thought, looking away at the clubhouse before turning back to Chucky. This was when you noticed his demeanor was off. It made you curious, so you asked him about it.

“I just got in the way, that’s all.”

“What do you mean?”

“I got in Coco’s way and he-” he fidgeted before making a gesture with his hands.

“He pushed you?” your eyebrows rose. 

Chucky nodded before quickly excusing himself, saying he had work to do.

He left you standing there and the anger started to rise inside you. You were already pissed Coco hadn’t bothered to tell you about what happened with the Vatos. He could _lose his eye_ and didn’t think it was worth a quick phone conversation, not even a text. You had been telling yourself to cut him some slack. He must be terrified. Losing his eye would mean he potentially wouldn’t be able to ride anymore. You knew that would kill him.

But after hearing how he treated Chucky, you couldn’t help but be more pissed than worried at that moment.

You stalked into the clubhouse. Coco was sitting at the bar with Angel and Gilly. All he gave you was a quick glance before going back to his beer.

Once they saw the look on your face, Angel and Gilly glanced at each other before nodding and moving to one of the tables instead. You could see the other guys glance at you but paid them no mind, Coco was the only one in your sight.

“Why are you here?” his voice was gruff as you approached.

You tried your best not to scoff.

“Why the fuck do you think I’m here, Johnny?”

 _Johnny._ That’s how he knew you were serious; those were the only times you ever used his real name. Sometimes you used it to get his attention when he was seemingly ignoring you. It would also slip out once or twice while the two of you were fucking. 

But that was neither here nor there.

He shrugged at your question, bringing the bottle of beer up to his lips. He took a long drink before finally acknowledging you. 

You almost faltered when you got a good look at his face. Instinctively, your hand raised to clutch his face but you pulled it back at the last second.

You sighed and sat on the stool next to his.

“So was I ever gonna get a phone call or were you just gonna show up at my house looking like you’re cosplaying a pirate?”

It was clear your humor wasn’t welcome but you didn’t care.

Coco huffed in response, jaw tightly clenched, and shrugged.

“It’s not like it’s my job to tell you everything. You’re not my old lady,” he tapped the ashes off the cigarette that was cradled between his fingers, his own way of driving the point home.

It was true, but the words still stung.

“You’re right,” you nodded, shifting your gaze straight ahead. It suddenly hurt to look at him. “I’m not your old lady. I’m just someone you fuck when it’s convenient for you.”

It sounded so juvenile, but you really didn’t know what you and Coco were. You had fun together and as far as you knew, neither of you were fucking anyone else. Your “situationship” had been going on for months and it was working for the both of you, until now it seemed.

“-but that still didn’t stop _your daughter_ from calling me. Letty was so upset over what happened to you, she was beating herself up over it.”

The mention of Letty immediately caught Coco’s attention. He was suddenly closer, almost hovering over you.

“What’s wrong with Letty? Is she okay? How-”

“She’s fine,” you cut him off with a wave of your hand. “I talked to her for a while and made sure she was okay. Even though that’s not my _job_ ,” you spit the word back at him.

He didn’t respond but his face softened, slightly, and he nodded in acknowledgment. His stare was still intense - maybe even more so now, weirdly enough. If you hadn’t been telling him off, it probably would have made you falter altogether.

But it was still like staring into the fucking sun, so you hastily turned away from him. 

“And Chucky?” you sighed out after a few beats.

Coco took a long drag of his cigarette. Then another one.

“That was my bad,” he finally answered. “I was angry.”

“And that makes it okay?” you countered.

“No,” he snapped.

You watched as he shook his head, licking his lips as the smoke swirled up around him.

“He didn’t deserve that.” A brief pause. And then, as if he had suddenly decided, “I’m gonna apologize,” he stated before pulling more smoke into his lungs.

“Good,” you nodded in approval.

Silence fell over the two of you. The silence was almost deafening and this was when you noticed you were both alone in the clubhouse. Angel, Gilly, Bishop, everyone seemed to have gone elsewhere. Their way of giving you privacy, you supposed.

Your anger was starting to dissipate. Turning on the stool, you fully faced Coco. 

“ _A ver_ ,” you said as you reached for his face. 

Tentatively, he let you cradle his face. You brushed some stray hairs away to get a better look. His hair was getting unruly, and you told him so.

“Thought you liked it like that?”

Coco’s quip was light and playful, you’d might even call it flirtatious. It surprised you and a smirk spread on your lips before you could stop yourself.

“I do,” you confirmed. Then, you turned serious as your thumb rubbed the cheek that was below his patch. “Are you going to be okay?”

A shoulder hitched up in a shrug. “Dunno. I hope.”

There was still plenty to discuss but you had let the conversation drop there. Later when you went home with Coco - _after_ he apologized to Chucky - you helped guide him through his house and he asked you, his voice lighter than it had been all night, if you were his new nurse.

You smirked at the question and playfully quipped back, loving to mess with him from time to time and that night was no different.

“Isn’t that a job for an old lady?” 


End file.
